The Lady and The Blue Butterfly
by Kanon The Great
Summary: Alois Trancy found something, though not human or demon that could be with him. All he wanted was love, and all the Lady wanted was to make the Blue Butterfly happy. But in the end Alois, is the blue butterfly. My take on one of the OVA's in Kuro II. Summary is bad, my apologies. Please enjoy! Alois x Hannah oneshot-ish


The white and grey clouds of the Trancy Estate faded away to allow the sun to come out. And at that same time a face with blue eyes and blonde hair walked slowly around such estate. He had heeled shoes and a purple coat, his skin pale and looked rather feminine. Rather then embrace the world he saw before him, Alois Trancy sighed and spat at the acres of roses and bluebells in his property. All this land was large enough to fit an entire town, yet only six people usually lived around the area. You could infer that they'd get lonely.

This boy was indeed lonely, even with five people. He pretty much _HATED_ them all. He had nobody to love. Ironically, that's all he wanted out of this world was someone to love him. Whether it would be through body or soul, his liver wanted to burn. He never grasped that feeling in real live, and was forever bleached by the tease of pairings and partners and husbands and wives, and parents with sons. And the fact he had all of this land but nothing to share it with except his own hands was really depressing.

Thus, he himself became more and more unstable.

_How this place sickens me.. Maybe i'll spot one of those poor Rabbits again~! And then cut its legs off so it will always be with me. So it will.. love me.. _He thought as he strolled through the land. He looked up to the sun with stalked him on his excursion. But all of a sudden the sun was blocked by a symmetrical shape.

Alois was intrigued and snatched the shape in his hands.

To reveal a beautiful Butterfly. It had neon blue wings outlined gently with black and indigo, almost as if it was painted on there. Alois found the butterfly stunning. And sighed happily. If he could at least love a butterfly and give the butterfly a home. Perhaps the butterfly at least would love him too,

"I-I Love you.. my insect.." He sighed and pet the butterfly. He continued petting it harder and harder, as if Lennie from Of Mice and Men would do to a rabbit. Until the insects wing tore off.

Alois shrugged and saw liquid come off the butterfly's limb where the wing was. His eyes teared up.. but then he began to laugh. He put his head to the sky and laughed happily. _At least now..! He will never leave me! Unlike everything else! Ha... "_Claude! Claude!" He screamed and held the Butterfly tight to find his butler.

Hannah Anafeloz just wanted to make Alois happy. She had felt something new in her life after her previous contract.

That in itself was compassion.

Only Sebastian, had she seen some attempt and devotion to protect and make his master happy. Claude Faustus was less to that. However it was never in her place to be as Claude or Sebastian was. She could only be ordered by Alois, but never to the same level. She wished she could help Alois in some way. Even if it was to her suffering, like when he gouged her eye out. Or when she was forced to be revealing and give her clothes away for Alois to make a costume. But she didn't mind.

The pain only made her stronger.

"Claude!" Alois's voice cooed and got on his knees and hugged the demon.

"Yes?" Claude said trying not to sigh, and remained his emotionless voice.

"I would like you to arrange my room for a new guest!" He declared in a happy but forced voice and showed Claude the butterfly. He tried not to frown and stood up tall. Hannah took interest and crept into near Alois and Claude.

"IF that is your wish, it shall be granted your highness." Claude bowed.

"Very good then!" The young blonde skipped and handed the Butterfly to his butler. He quickly then skipped away to the rose garden finally feeling happy. To Hannah, she thought good of the butler. Claude knew that indeed he cared for Alois, knowing that he had made his life interesting and constantly on his toes. But the scrooge walked toward hannah who smiled happily.

"You... take care of this petty task.. Put some red roses in his room" He sighed "I have more important Chores to do in this house."

Hannah's eyes widened and she caught the poor insect in the palm of her hand. "You can't even do such a simple thing?" She looked at him angrily.

"Why my dear? Why can't _you _perform such a simple task. It is of _your_ place!" He smirked and looked equally angry and snapped off. To the disgust of hannah

Hannah had to do it.. perhaps in her mind maybe if she did this. She would accomplish something more than Claude. Be the butterfly for Alois. That is if Alois was amused with her work. She skipped off with the butterfly and placed it in a jar with holes so it could be provisionally available. With that she slid into the estate far from the rose garden in search of a flower that would suit Alois and herself. Red never seemed to suit Alois to Hannah, it seemed that the color red would only cause stress. He had never stressed much over the color blue though. _The Bluebell was always a flower that Luka liked. _

She was reminded of the time when Luka told her about the Bluebell and how it connected to him. Immediately she thought of Alois's blue eyes. Perhaps the color blue was a nicer choice. The maid ran her way to the woods near the estate. She closed her eyes and walked into a field, where a beautiful crowd of Bluebells grew. She took a basket and began to pick until only one flower was left.

A blue butterfly, much like the one alois brought flew onto the flower and began to drink from its succulent nectar. She smirked at this, and to her own amusement she plucked the flower and placed it in another jar for her own. A bond for the two, in hopes for a toast of happiness.

Alois walked after his stroll and entered into his room. To see what was a now lightened beautiful room with hundreds of bluebell flowers and a jar with his Butterfly happily sucking nectar from one of the flowers. Claude walked behind him, his eyes widening.

"C-claude?! Did you do all of this? This beauty for me?" Alois asked his eyes tearing up and he smiled.

"It was after all your wish after all." He bowed.

Alois widened his eyes "Will you..? Will you promise me you'll never leave me! Ever!" He said slightly sobbing out of joy.

"Yes, your highness. I will be here until the contract ends, until the end I will always be with you." He lowered his head and smiled.

"T-thank you! So much claude..." He smiled and hugged Claude. To which claude smiled and left bowing. As he left he frowned at hannah and left without a sound. She smiled, for the first time a genuine smile of satisfaction. She had at least made his life a bit happier.. At least for the next few hours.

Later that night.. Hannah went to check on Alois. She peeked through the door and saw one candlelight shine dim. And a weeping Alois, on his bed face down on the pillow. She slowly peeked in, silencing as much as she could her high heels. She looked on the side of Alois and saw the butterfly, dead and crippled. Her eyes widened and understood.

She reached over to her pocket and found the jar with her butterfly still bound to the flower. Gently she plucked a small hole with a pin on each wing, being as painless as possible. That way it could never leave, and she placed the insect back in her jar, which went to her pocket. She lied on the bed with him. She sweat and blushed, she didn't want to be obscene but wanted to comfort him at least.

"Alois~" She said in a comforting voice. "I'm sorry.."

He looked up to see hannah perched like a wise owl next to him and his face turned to anger and began to sob. "I-it left me.. Like everything else!" He threw the butterfly that was deceased out of sight and broke down. But he felt the warm soft comfort of a shoulder. Hannah hugged him and let him cry. She lowered her head and whispered in his ear.

"Master.. don't be sad." She paused and let him sniff. "Everything must go eventually. But some things, like love can be forever." She smiled.

"I-ive never had love. Claude was the closest. But now all that is gone.." He sighed in his depression that clouded his brain like storm clouds.

"Master..? Would you like that love..? Because.." She paused and her nerve was suddenly lost. Her world was about to melt.

"What?.. Hannah what were you going to say?" He said turning moe, his eyes growing deep and looked at her like a child would to a mother.

"Alois... all i've ever wanted, was to make you happy. You're special to me.. i've had feelings about you ever since i saw you. You were like a son to a human. Or like my previous master.. Luka."

Alois blushed and his face saddened "I-i never knew.." His eyes focused from her chest to her pocket.

"Y-yes and... I'm sorry if you don't like this. But i'm honest.. that's all i wanted. And i would never let you go.. or let you out of my sight or leave you. I'd be with you till the very end.. Alois" She smiled and gave him the jar in the pocket and released the butterfly in his hands. If he didn't attack her for not calling him master, then she might have succeed now. Alois looked at the butterfly. "It will never leave me.. like you.."

"Hannah.. promise me right now.." He hugged her tight "You'll never let me go.."

Hannah sighed happily and tucked Alois under the cover and placed the butterfly and bluebell next to him. She gave him ad passionate kiss to the lips.

"I won't ever... I love you.. Alois Trancy."


End file.
